jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jurassic Park I (Isla Nublar)
Isla Nublar is a remote island about 120 miles (190 km) off the west coast of Costa Rica, which is only 87 miles away from Isla Sorna.Isla Nublar means "clouded island". The island was intended to to be the site of Jurassic Park. It was to be a tourist attraction featuring living biological dinosaurs cloned from pre-historic DNA. The park was controlled from the Visitor Center. The sequence of disasters that led to the closing of Jurassic Park is nicknamed the Isla Nublar Incident. History In 1982 John Hammond had a dream to bring biological attractions so astounding they would literally shock and awe the entire world after maintaining a zoo in Kenya with Robert Muldoon. John Hammond began laying the ground work for International Genetic Technologies out of Palo Alto, California with further locations and operations in Europe and San Diego, CA. By the time of 1985 InGen was established and built up a rapport in the global economy before moving to fulfill John Hammond‘s dream. John Hammond hires Dr. Laura Sorkin for a proof of concept and shows InGen that extinct DNA can be extracted from mosquitos trapped in amber. John Hammond establishes Isla Sorna as a research outpost for production of the animals and San Diego for the theme park location due to the world-famous San Diego Zoo being local to it. John Hammond also begins funding Grant’s research at some point in this time frame. Eventually, Dr. Henry Wu is eventually brought onboard InGen‘s Operation and begins working with Sorkin. Wu’s successful with cloning dinosaurs in an efficient manner beating out Sorkin’s time bids. Sorkin becomes resentful and a pain to InGen from this point on. After producing a reasonable stock of dinosaurs InGen and John Hammond decides to abandon the concept of Jurassic Park San Diego and look a little closer to an island near their operations in the South Pacific. InGen established the island shortly after abandoning the concept of Jurassic Park San Diego in 1987 and/or May of 1988. Subsequently, as a result of leasing Nublar from the government Oscar, Nima, and their tribe are removed from Isla Nublar by the Costa Rican government. Sorkin still remains on with InGen and gets her field lab on Nublar in an effort to show she can still be of use by correcting Wu’s mistakes. Building continues on Isla Nublar until Jophery, a Jurassic Park Security team member, is killed by a Velociraptor during a transfer to the holding pen. Major construction comes to a halt on Isla Nublar leaving many structures unfinished until John Hammond receives endorsements from outside opinions. It is at this time Drs. Grant, Sattler-Degler, and Malcolm are all approached to come and give their opinion on the park. Dennis Nedry, in the visit, sabotaged the computer systems and attempted to escape with a can of dinosaur embryos as a result. The Island was later Bombed by the US Military, but dinosaurs still survive. Geography The Physical Description of the Island is as follows: *Appears like an inverted teardrop; bulging in the north, thinning in the south. *A large, man-made lake stretches through the middle of the island. *The jungle river runs for miles along the interior of the island. *A stream runs near the path to Hammond's Bungalow as stated in the novel. *canic fumes from the south are present. *The island has a poor harbor; there is no defending storm barrier. *The western coast of Isla Nublar is very rough and mountainous. Velvet green cliffs and cascading waterfalls plummeting into deep, narrow valleys. From these mountains one or more rivers stream to the eastern part of the island. *The northern part of the island is also very mountainous. This part is also very volcanic. One of the most impressive mountains on the island is called Sibo. It is called after the main deity of Nima's tribe. Fauna For Prehistoric Fauna Please go here Isla Nublar Fauna. Other than Dinosaurs the local wildlife of the Island includes - *Brown Pelican *Toucan *Red-tailed boa *Possum *Rats *Cicadas *Alligators Habitats There are various habitats in the Islands. These places are where dinosaurs live forming different Ecosystems and ecological Niches. Visiting Centre Once the main visitor compound of the resort destination, the area contains the crumbling ruins of these such structures such as a Visitor Center, hotel, and several other structures. The interior of the visitor center is wrecked with a long ago batttle between the Tyrannosaurus rex and the infamous Achillobators. The rotunda is littered with the crushed fossil dinosaur bones as they turn to dust. The roof above is littered with holes and the thatching falling onto the cracked tiled floor. The tables and chairs are scratched and broken and the kitchen beyond's once gleaming cabinetry is now stained with rust. The labs and control room have become nesting sites for various creatures, some that are and others that aren't aware of the area's use as it's own version of nesting grounds. There are many small predetors like Orinitholestes, Proceratosaurus, Compsognathus e.t.c which break in the kitchen storage for scraps and also for some rodents like rats. The place is the nesting site For Achillobators and their smaller cousins the Velociraptors. Near the Emryonic storage many Troodons live. Sometimes the optimistic Nothronychus comes here for food. Oviraptors are always present to raid these nests when the Dromeosaurids are off to the hunt. At some places the vegation had torn the bulding. So some small herbivores also enter this hapless place. The wet conditions of the emryonic storage are also home to the giant frog Beelzebufo along with giant Dragon-Fly Meganeura North Dock The North Dock was meant have been the marine port from which visitors to Jurassic Park would have arrived and departed Isla Nublar. However, it never witnessed a single one. While the bombings may have destroyed much of the port, what the bombs didn't hit the sea ensured that it was not left out. After years of pounding waves, much of the docks has collapsed, mirroring the collapsed buildings surrounding them. Near the Dock are beaches with Rugged Clifs but there some small spaces which act like mini beaches. Here there are many animals who use the resourcse from the sea. The Rocks and Cliffs along twith the building debris has made little pools of sea water. Tanystryopheus hunts fish here. Also you can find Megalosaurus on Beach scavenging on Turtles, Fishes, Sharks or Prehistoric Marine Animals from the Marine Facility. It has been even been seen to eat whale carcasses. Small Pterosaurus like Rhamphorhynchus can be seen here but if you are lucky you can spot the huge Quetzalcoatlus flying across. The Ocassional Herbivores which are spotted are Maisura and Camrasaurus. Marine Facility Beneath the waters, a hidden world slumbers. The Marine Facility was a research station studying it's only occupant, an occupant that is mysteriously not in it's enclosure. Although the main observation deck jutting out of the undersea cliff face has remained intact, having been cushioned from the blasts of the bombs by being under water, many of it's halways are partially or fully flooded, leaving an array of ceveties for fish and other marine life forms to cultivate. The Facility can't be accessed by humans. The halways are popular breeding sites for fishes. In deeper parts Squids can be found. Currently there are only three marine animals in the Facillity. Because of the cliffs emerging from the sea the Facilty is blocked from the ocean Fishes such as Flying fishes and Teleost Fishes come in through hole in these rocks. The king here is the giant Tylosaurus. Extinct Invertebrates like giant AMmonites and Trilobites. Above the surface we can see Pterosaurus flying over which are also a food source for these marine animals. The other fish which exists are coleocanths. Maintenance Tunnels It is shown that Isla Nublar has underground/maintenance access tunnels to move personnel, equipment and even supplies across the island. The tunnels themselves do not connect directly to the Visitors Center or Sorkin’s Lab just yet, but they are everywhere and do connect to the Marine Facility at the very least. From what is shown the path of the tunnels is largely incomplete. We also know power is supplied to InGen‘s operation on Jurassic Park via Geothermal Power, which is located close to Dr. Sorkin’s lab. These were also meant for Employees to travel through a mutltitude of points on Isla Nublar without being seen by the visitors attending the Park. However, during the firebombing of the island, the tunnels became a refuge to many of Isla Nublar's current residential species. Now, they are a dark and endless labyrinth that only the most foolish of dinosaurs will enter, lest they encounter one of Isla Nublar's most dangerous denizens. The tunnels are home to smaller carnivorus dinosaurus and some desperate ankylosaurid who come here to nest or to find food. Smaller Carnivores such as Troodon live here to hunt the many mammals like rats and possums which make this their whom. even though these tunnels are not that big usually 6-9 feet in diameter but at some points they are as big as 25 feet easily housing a large predetory or duckbilled dinosaurs. Bone Shaker Roller Coaster At it's southern edge of the Highlands lies a twisted rusting mess that is the eery reminder of what the island was meant to be. The Bone Shaker, once a high speed, high action, and high tech thrill ride, the amusement ride now shakeily stands with rusted girders. Trespassers beware, for Herrerasaurus ''haunts the decaying structure and it's girders which have a tendancy to fall at the more inopportune momments. The place at it's tops edges is used by Pterosaurs like Pteranodon as resting places during their journey or by Cearadactylus as nesting places. The Herrerasaurus eats the hatchlings. Also many mammals are found sccuring on these tracks including the giant prehistoric mammal Alphadon and a synaspid Lycaneops. The falls from here ends in a horrible deaths in the valles bellow. Small herbivores like Hypspliodon and Othnielia use these tracks to cover up long distance and often become prey to giant Pterosaurs. Forested Highlands The highlands occupy the majority of the northern section of Isla Nublar and a place for many of it's species to survive. They are quite cooler in temperature and often have steep cliffs. The higlands have plains on Platue like Formations and rough hill terrains only smaller animals live here. It goes as they say things get bigger when you get towards the coast. The animals here are small. This is the Palace ruled by the Velociraptors as their bigger cousins live in the lowlands. The other animals here are small herbivores like Hypspliodon and Otheniela. Also small ceratopsians like Graciliceratops and Microceratus live here. The hill forests are home to the Nothronychus and Hadrosaurus. The area is also home to prehistoric lizards like Lycaneops, Orinithosuchus and Dimetrodon. The main water source for these lands a re mountain streams. The other predetor who is the Arch rival of Velociraptor, Coelophysis also make this there home. The only big Predetor here is Utahraptor. It hunts these smaller creatures along with migratory herd like Camarasaurus, Iguanadon, Maisura and even Scutosaurus herds. The animals often take refuge in the Caves here. Here there is the Majestic Mount Sibo. Southern Plateau At the southern end of Isla Nublar, after the Grasslands, the island lifts up into a great plateau. Here, a great many mountains act as a wall surrounding the southern tip of the island like some great fortress. There are only a select few passes between the mountains, and only one that leads all the way through the mountains. Here, one will find a beautiful waterfual cascading into a a small pool below. At the edge of the pool are the remains of Isla Nublar's helipad, which would shuttle in various VIPs and other guests that John Hammond would escort to his tripical island resort. Leading north from the helicoprt pad is the overgrown outline of what had onces been a road that leads through a great rusted gate and fence. Only the most adverse of species can traverse the rocky terrain of the plateau, forcing most species to the graslands just north, where the land is much more stable and plentiful for large grazers. The area is Highly volcanic and even has some volcanic craters. Eventhough the area has no Active Volcanoes but still there are sulfur fumes and many dinosaurus don't tread here. There are many natural traps like tar pits and hot geysers here. But at the ends lot of vegetation thrives on the mineral rich soil. The area is mountainous and is full of vast caverns. this is the second place where the animals hid when the bombs were dropped. Animals which live in this area are small predetors like Orinitholestes and Prehistoric Synaspids. The Waterfall and it's surroundings are home to semi-aquatic herbivores like Callovosaurus. We can even see Pasauroluphus herds here. There are no marine predetors here. The carnivore which lives here is the wierd Dilophosaurus. We can also see Euoplocephalus herds here. Tyrannosaurus Paddock A sizeable area that once was the keep of Jurassic Park's star attraction. The fencing on the main road next to it has been smashed downand the decaying skeleton of an old SUV sits lonely on the roadway, it's partner having been chewed up and spat back out over the edge of the a cliff that hides itself behind more stable ground. The area consists of Jungle and some clearings. The has a small crater which is the place were there is a herd of Tyrannosaurids which were presumed to be Juvenile or Young T-rexes but are Albertosaurus. The paddock is at the western shore of the many large artificial lakes in the centre of the park. This is the ideal territory for T-rex as they have their cheif prey source here. The paddock is usually accostumed to travelling ceratopsians (Styracosaurus, Triceratops and Torosaurus) and Hadrosaurus(Maisaura, Parasauraluphus, Hadrosaurus). although there are quite a few T-rexes their population is growing. The main T-res species is the smaller and quiker Albertosaurus. The area also has small scavenging Compsognathus which have made home in the damaged SUVs. Also other Smaller Predetors like Metricanthosaurus, Carnotaurus, Achillobator don't tread here. Grasslands A flat savannah-land wedged between the great plateau to the south and the visitor compound to the north, the grasslands give sancttity to Isla Nublar's largest denizens. Lieing in the shadow of the mountians, the area is a herbivore's paradise. Tall trees outline the fields of grass and a small gurgling stream can be heard as it passes through the land, and disappears back into the ground from whence it came. Here you can picture the Savannah of the dinosaur times. Large groups of Gallimimus and Hypspliodon flock or herd like Gazelles. The large Ceratosian herds move around like he Buffaloes and the Parasauroluphus and Hadrosaurus Herding like Zebras. Scutosaurs walking like warthogs. And to hunt these animals are T-rex(Lion), Albertosaurus(Hyena), Achillobators(Wild Dogs). Also we can see Migrating herds of Camrasaurus and Apatosaurus feeding on this plains and heading Forward. Smaller Gracilliceratops also eat the small vegetation growing in the tall grass ofter becoming prey to smaller Velociraptors and Troodon. We can also see Utahraptors trying to bring down Juveniles of these Massive Saurapods. Iguanadons eat from the trees along with the giant Brachiosaurus. The place can be a peacefull and beautifull place but sometimes bloodshed can turn it into hell. Central Paddocks The central paddocks is the largest area of the island and Contain various Habitats. Mostly coverd in wet forests there also some clearinfs along with swamps. There are many lakes and streams going through this area which keeps it lush. The rest of Isla Nublar's safari-style tour was occupied by 6 other main paddocks besides the ''Tyrannosaurus. However, the 20ft fencing did not keep it's inhabitant prisoner for long and now much of the fencing has fallen away leaving animals the ability to pass through most any paddock they wish. The tour road lining the paddocks has grown wild with weeds and even sapplings that have sprouted forth. The area included the giant perimeter fence the only fence to currently exist. The lakes and rivers here are dominated by the giant crocodile Deinosuchus along with small alligators. the other predetors like Carnotaurus and Metricanthosaurus are dominant here feeding on ornithopods and juvenile Saurapods. The fishing Baryonyx are also found here along with small proceratosaurus tagging along behind them. Here we can also find Tyrannosaurids but they prey most on ceratopsians. The thing to worry about is the achillobators but they maintain there concentration near the visitors area. We can spot giant Saurapods here along with the small herbivores. The deeper forest are home to Segisaurus and Dilophosaurus. The forest are home to other wide arrays of animals like the Dimetrodon and wetter areas are home to the Estemmenosuchus. The forests are basic nesting homes for the Carnivores. But at some points the forest is torn down by the sauropods to make nests. We can see such places. The other herbivores nest on the plains. We can see many oviraptors and Strutiomimus near the nesting sites. Aviary The Aviary itself was a side attraction from the primary safari tour. However, it's glass lining was blown away in the fire bombing and much of the struture itself has collapsed in on itself. Although deviod of it's inhabitant, which had managed to escape the aviary just prior to the bombs, the area is still an eery place to behold. It's crumbling catwalks which would have given visitors an up close view of the magestic ''Pteranodon ''now will give way in some spots at even the slightest step. Here is huge group of Pterosaurus flying over a canyon and riveren. We can nests of different pterosaurs at Different Levels. The smaller Pterosaurs nest down towards the water meanwhile larger pterosaurus nest uphill. The giant Deinosuchus swims at the end of the the aviary to catch these animals. Small carnivores like Herrarosaurus, Proceratosaurus and ornitholestes also live here feeding on the eggs but risking being prey to giant Pterosaurus. There is a Mountain top which is resting place for the giant Quetzalcoatlus. The most Dangerous of the Pterosaurus though is the Pteranodon. We can also see clash of Geosternberia and Cearadactylus in Mid Air. The base towards the opening in a swamp also home to the Giant Maganeura which fall prey to larger Pterosaurus. The Catwalks always have the risk to fall. The terrestrial animals here live on the catwalks or the cages.We can even see small or juvenile alligators resting on the boats.